Jake and Lemongrab
by StupidSequel
Summary: Jake and Lemongrab argue about who is more yellow, read Marceline's zits, break up a fight between Flame Princess and Peebles, stare at the sun, and go on an adventure, all without using the letter 'e'. This entire fanfic is unique in that it completely omits the letter 'e', making for some interesting, sometimes lengthy word choices (ctrl-F was a big help).


**That guy with a sour fruit body top and a dog**

That dog who sounds similar to a robot from Futurama was looking in a mirror. This dog was thinking aloud, "I don't think my fur is a satisfactory amount of spark color." Finn's dog (I can't say his word that humans call him for obvious alibis) thought of that guy with a sour fruit body top. "But his tint is not as satisfactory as my own."

That guy with a sour fruit body top got a call on his small ringing and talking apparatus.

"Who is this?" that guy with a sour fruit body top said into said small ringing and talking apparatus.

"It's Finn's dog. May I go to your location and discuss things?"

"Not no. Why not?"

Finn's dog got to that guy with a sour fruit body top's location.

"I think that your skin is not as much of a satisfactorily warm color as my fur. I just want to know what you think of that." That guy with a sour fruit body top got his lids in front of his watching organs moving not as far.

"I AM A SOUR FRUIT, " that guy with a sour fruit body top did shout. "HOW CAN YOU SAY SUCH A THING?"

"Calm down. Just so our brains don't turn into mush, I shall lay down a stipulation: can you say why my skin is not as satisfactorily a warm primary color without using that fifth symbol of that pool of symbols to say? You know, a, b, c, d, blank?" Finn's dog said.

"I can do such a stipulation," that guy with a sour fruit body top said. "Bring it on, bitch!"

"I'm a guy dog, you can't say that word truthfully." Said Finn's dog. And post words, Finn's dog did add to that, "So. Uhhh, my fur can slurp light up similar to a vacuum apparatus for sucking. Watch!" Light from that star our big mass of rock did pool into Finn's dog's fur and his fur was now a burning glow. That guy with a sour fruit body top's flaps of skin on top of his watching organs got not as nigh to that guy with a sour fruit body top's flaps of skin on top of his watching organs. And post that, his flaps of skin on top of his watching organs got not as not nigh.

"You did not watch anything." That guy with a sour fruit body top said, and post that, that guy with a sour fruit body top said also, "watch this." A car did go nigh, fairly fast. And it did slow down. That guy with a sour fruit body top did blush. Said car did stop. That guy with a sour fruit body top did vomit, and said car did go off not as slow.

"I think I am not as unsatisfactory."

Said duo was walking blindly, fighting about this skin color thing. At a particular instant said duo did bump into King of that which is solid H2O, also known as Simon but that is too not hard.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to find out what Marcy's zits say in that blind guy pool of words, syntax, and pool of talking symbols," Simon said.

"Why?"

"I am trying to act as a blind guy and gain info of that blind guy pool of words, syntax, and pool of talking symbols. That's why my watching organs did shut." King said.

"I think a thing is so unusual. It's as if that fifth symbol is not around. But what could miss from that pool of talking symbols? A,B,C,D, um, 4?" Finn's dog thought aloud.

"Hmmm… I do think it is odd. I think us two should stop fighting about our fur color and focus on solving this myst-," that guy with a sour fruit body top was cut off by a wailing sound.

Curious, this duo ran at a location to find royal burning girl attacking PB.

"Stop right now girl! Finn would not want that," Finn's dog did shout.

"According to an anonymous tip, a missing symbol in this pool of symbols for articulation is why this all our talking is kinda off. This location in pillow land might hold catacombs with this, so I say you two must stop your fighting about tints and work as a duo and find this artifact so Ooo can go back. Just an urban story but you must try anyway."

That guy with a sour fruit body top did stuff PB in his mouth and a ball of gum was blown. Vomit shot out of Finn's dog's mouth. PB was not living. A light bulb lit on top of Finn's dog's body top.

Finn's dog did look at that particular star that our ball of land orbits for six ticks. Finn's dog was now blind. His sniffing organ did assist in finding Marcy. Finn's dog was trying to find out what Marcy's zits say in that blind guy pool of words, syntax, and pool of talking symbols. King of solid H2O could not. "Oh my God! I know now!" Finn's dog put down info on a papyrus.

"Guy with a sour fruit body top! I got it! Marcy's zits told I." That guy with a sour fruit body top did look at that particular star that our ball of land orbits for six ticks. That guy with a sour fruit body top was now blind too. Finn's dog did grasp that guy with a sour fruit body top's hand and did walk to Marcy's location. It was now a confirmation. This artifact was actual.

Now that this duo was blind, how would this duo go on this vacation to pillow land? Hmmm… Finn's dog was a dog, so, his sniffing organ?

"You idiots, why did you look at our Sun?" It was King of solid H2O. "Now you two cannot watch anything. Shutting your watching organs for long will glitch your ways to know about our world and artificially fortify your ways to know about our world as though blind." That duo both did apply palms to front body tops.

Finn's dog did follow his sniffing organ to Finn's location, with that guy with a sour fruit body top following. This was that location of that initial corridor to pillowland, as found in "Puhoy."

Finn's dog shut his watching organs, and that guy with a sour fruit body top shut his watching organs and did turn unconscious.

That duo was now in pillowland.

"Puhoy." That duo could now watch and look.

"Oh hai. So I think a thing is off about our articulation but I do not know what. Now that

"But this is an unconscious brain thing. If you find this artifact, you cannot show it to folks in your waking world."

Plan B.

"Upon waking up, just quickly jot down your thoughts of this unconscious brain thing." Finn's dog said.

"Yup." That guy with a sour fruit body top said back.

Fifty days in, that duo found this artifact. Actually it was a titanium box with a circular dial on it.

"Allow I," Finn's dog put his body top flank against it and did turn that dial. "Sssshhhh." That door did swing outward. It was actual. That fifth symbol. It was too good to fathom.

Finn's dog took it out. "All should know about ***." A pillow guy did point a gun at that duo.

"Drop it or I shoot." That pillow guy did cock it.

"What?" That duo did as told.

"Ha ha ha! I shall kill that symbol!" That pillow guy shot it a bunch, killing it.

Finn's dog and that sour fruit with a body top did go back to that full conscious mind.

Finn was in his room now.

"Oh hai dog. I know of your unconscious murmuring. Talking about a fifth symbol. I think I did know of you saying a word containing it. Did you jot it down."

"No I did not." Finn's dog said.

"That's okay. I know it. That's fin-hmmm, I forgot."

"Finn, I did kill your boo."


End file.
